Voldemort's Descendant
by jajajaja
Summary: Spoilers Not long after Harry Potter defeats You-Know-Who, they discover Voldemorts descendant: Violet Riddle, about to receive her letter for Hogwarts. She befriends Albus Potter and Rose Weasley and together investigate the past that's now haunting her
1. Prologue

Prologue

"She's finally turned up," Minerva McGonagall said to Neville Longbottom in the headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Are you sure she's a witch?" Neville asked.

"I'm positive, she'll be getting her letter this year."

"Are you sure she should come to Hogwarts?"

"She must. It has been told in the prophecy."

"Things are just beginning to settle down since Voldemort. I don't know if parents will like it. Especially Harry. Isn't it his other boy's first year?"

"Yes, but we can keep this a secret."

"Harry ought to know."

"Potter will be told."

"I don't understand, though. How is it even possible for him to have a descendent?"

"Voldemort had a father named Tom Riddle. Before Voldemort killed poor Tom Riddle, Riddle had had another child, named Tom Riddle. The boy stayed was raised by a single mother and later on married a Squib. He and the Squib had another boy named Tom Riddle. This last Tom Riddle married a young witch, who has recently passed away, and gave birth to this girl. Her name is Violet Riddle."

"Are you prepared for her arrival?"

"Only as prepared as I can be, I don't know what to expect."

"Does the girl's father know about –"

"We don't know yet. We're sending out two wizards to make sure the letter is accepted."

"Who?"

"The Weasleys."

Longbottom nodded. The headmistress stood from her chair and walked towards him.

"I want you to keep an eye on Violet while she's here," McGonagall told him.

"I will," Longbottom replied.

"Off you go, now, there's still much to do."

McGonagall sat back down in her chair after Longbottom left. After all that the magical world had been through, she really hoped this Violet Riddle wouldn't be too much for them to handle.


	2. Riddle

riddle

Violet Riddle sat in her kitchen, scanning through the daily newspaper, finding nothing interesting. Upstairs her father was packing his briefcase and suitcase. He would be going on another trip. Violet used to look forward to his trips, because she got to spend time with her mother, but she had died a year ago, so now Violet only had an obnoxious babysitter to look forward to. Violet's father, Tom Riddle, didn't know how to behave with a daughter so their relationship was unfortunately not close at all. Violet knew that she was a tradition breaker, though; she was the first girl born since many generations. Perhaps she was supposed to be a boy.

Violet neatly folded the paper, left it on the kitchen table, and walked out into the living room. It was pouring rain outside. The sky was dark with stout clouds that looked ready to spew out lightning. Violet curled up onto the couch so that she was sitting cross leg and got ready to watch the show. Weather was nice to watch, because it had no set plan, no theme, it just happened.

Watching the weather helped Violet get over the death of her mother. It provided somewhat of an explanation. Laura Riddle didn't die just to hurt Violet; she died because that's what happens. People live and die when it's their time. No one can avoid the sneaky circle of life.

As she searched the skies, that were beginning to clear, something caught Violet's eye. Something was flying through the sky. It drew closer and Violet could tell that it was some sort of brown colored bird. It kept flying forward, as though it were coming right at her. Violet braced herself, even though she knew it wouldn't hit her, but it didn't hit the glass. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful brown owl perched on the windowsill holding something in its mouth.

When it didn't fly away (after tapping on the glass a few times), Violet called out, "Dad! Come quickly!"

Tom Riddle came down the stairs, bringing all his bags and wearing one of his many suits.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look at this bird!"

He walked over to her and seemed surprised that there actually was a bird there. He opened the window to shoo it away, but instead the bird flew into the house. Violet let out a yelp. It landed on the coffee table and dropped the letter that was in its mouth.

Violet reached out for the letter, but her father took it first. He didn't want her to catch any disease the bird might have been carrying.

"What?" Riddle gapped, accidentally dropping the letter.

Violet instantly picked it up.

It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please fin enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. Please send back an owl no later than July 31.

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom,

_Deputy Headmaster_

"This must be a joke!" Tom Riddle told himself.

"May I write back?" Violet asked.

"What?"

"I want to go…"

Riddle was about to explain why it was out of the question when the doorbell rang. Violet followed her father to the door. It was a man and a woman. The man was tall with a head of fiery red hair that he kept neatly trimmed and his face was splattered with freckles. The woman was average height, with curly brown hair. She extended her hand, which Riddle shook hesitantly.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Weasley," she introduced herself.

"I'm Ronald Weasley," the man then said, extending his hand as well.

"Hello, I'm Tom Riddle," Riddle replied. "What gives us the honor?"

"Well, you obviously received the Hogwarts letter," Mrs. Weasley said, glancing at the letter in Violet's hand. "We've been sent by the headmistress to help Violet get all her things in order to attend."

"I'm sorry, but Violet and I still need to discuss whether she will be attending," Riddle said.

"She has to, she's a witch, it's where she belongs," Mr. Weasley said.

Violet smiled. She had been aware of her powers. She could make things float, she would appear in different places, and sometimes she made things move across the room. Her mother used to tell her stories about witches and wizards; the adventures that they had, games, and even battles they won. Violet had never thought that there could be truth to those stories.

"Dad, I think I should go," Violet said. "I'm a witch."

"How are you sure?" Riddle asked the Weasleys.

"Only witches and wizards can get a letter into Hogwarts," answered Mrs. Weasley. "Did your wife tell you anything about the school? Or the possibility that your child might inherit her trait?"

"M-my wife? She said it was highly unlikely, and Violet never showed any … signs."

"But I do, Dad! When I'm by myself, things sometimes move. When I'm falling asleep things start to float. It must be true!" Violet said, excited now.

Riddle was stunned. He had no idea how to respond. Mr. Weasley stepped forward.

"Why don't we discuss this in a room without Violet?" he suggested.

Riddle nodded. The three adults moved into the kitchen and started speaking in a very hushed tone. A tone that meant for children to leave.

Violet walked onto her front steps and sat down. She reread the letter so many times that she practically had it memorized. A small stone next to her rose a little off the ground, making Violet grin with glee.

Someone near her sneezed. Violet looked around, searching for the source.

"Bless you," Violet said.

"Thanks," came a voice to the right of her.

Violet hopped off her steps and saw that a girl her age with long red hair was leaning against the side of the Riddle house. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Hi," said Violet.

"Hi," replied the girl.

"I'm Violet."

"I know, my parents are talking to yours. I'm Rose."

"Nice to meet you."

They talked for a little while. They shared their overwhelming excitement to go to Hogwarts. They swapped stories of what they imagine it'll be like and how it would be so much better than their schools now.

Rose and Violet's heads snapped in the doors direction as they heard it open. Tom shook Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys hands. Violet ran to him, expectantly.

"I'm going to miss you," he said with a sad smile.

Violet threw her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll write whenever I get the chance!" she promised.

"The Weasleys will bring you back here to get your things and then you'll stay with them until it's time to go to school. I want a letter or phone call once you reach the house and once you're at the school."

"You'll get them! I love you so much."

"I love you too, make me proud."

"Thank you, Tom," said Mr. Weasley.

"Let's go, Rose, Violet," said Mrs. Weasley. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Tom."

They finished their farewells and began walking down the street.

"Don't I need to send back an owl?" Violet asked.

"We'll send it along with Rose's," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, how are we getting to Diagon Alley?" Rose asked.

"We're talking the entrance through the bookstore, just down this street," Mr. Weasley answered.

Violet didn't bother asking what it was, she was certain that there would be so many questions buzzing through her head so it seemed better to just wait and see. Butterflies where hammering the walls of her stomach as though trying to break free from its confinements.

The Weasleys led Violet into town, past the local market and into a bookstore that Violet was very familiar with. She would spend summer afternoons just reading in it. They went to the back of the store and turned into the magazine isle. Mr. Weasley took out what Violet assumed was his wand. He tapped different parts of the shelf and then the door next to the shelf swung open.

Mrs. Weasley entered first, motioning for them to follow. They walked into a great, musty, underground staircase. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley flicked their wands while murmuring something and suddenly the ends lit up. Mrs. Weasley lit the way while Mr. Weasley trailed behind Rose and Violet. When they came to the other end they opened the door that lead into another bookstore. But this bookstore did not seem very normal.

"Hermione, Harry said to meet him and Ginny at the front of the store," Mr. Weasley said to his wife.

"Who?" Violet whispered to Rose.

"My uncle," Rose replied.

They made their way to the front of the store where a family of 5 greeted the Weasleys. Violet didn't want to intrude, so she started looking at some of the books on display. She was amazed at how the pictures on some of the covers moved, but was even more amazed of the books' content. They were all about casting spells, great wizards or witches, and mythical creatures of all sorts.

Violet heard her name and realized Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were telling the other couple who she was. The wife, a red head like Mr. Weasley, looked very concerned while the husband, a man with black hair, glasses and an oddly shaped scar, looked somewhat angry, but also confused.

Mrs. Weasley called Violet over.

"Violet, this is our good friend Harry Potter," she introduced.

Harry Potter nodded and extended his hand. Violet shook it lightly. Potter pulled away quickly. He scratched his scar.

"This is my sister, and Harry's wife, Ginny Potter," Mr. Weasley said.

Violet hesitantly shook Mrs. Potter's hand. She didn't pull away right away as her husband had. She didn't really understand their very different reactions.

"This is Lilly, this is Albus, and this is James," Mrs. Potter introduced, gesturing to each child in and order that appeared to be from youngest to oldest.

Violet waved hello nervously.

"Hello, I'm Violet Riddle."

James cracked a grin and looked over at his father. Albus and Lilly waved hello. Mrs. Potter pulled James away, though Violet didn't get why.

"Well, let's get to buying your supplies," Mr. Potter said.

Violet started searching her pockets for some money, only to find a couple pounds.

"You won't need those," said Albus.

"What do you mean? I'll have to pay won't I?" Violet replied.

"Yeah, but not with Muggle money," Rose chimed in.

Violet was horribly confused now. They were telling her not to use money and using silly words. She slipped her money back into her pocket.

"Don't be too confused," said Mr. Potter, kneeling next to her. "In the wizard world we use coins called galleons, sickles and knuts."

He held out one of each in his palm to show her. They were funny looking coins, but they seemed to somehow suit this magical world.

"How will I get any?" Violet asked. "Would I need to get a job?"

"No, no," Mr. Potter replied with a slight smile. "I'm sure your mother has money left in her bank account. She inherited all of her parents money, but would have had no use for it once she married your father."

"I see. Is my dad a Muggle?"

"Yes, a Muggle is someone who can't use magic."

Violet nodded.

"Mrs. Potter can take you to the bank with Mr. Weasley and James," Mr. Potter said, standing back up.

Violet smiled at Mr. Potter and went over to Mr. Weasley. She couldn't help but feel like Harry Potter was forcing himself to be polite to Violet. Mr. Weasley led the way out the door and down the road of Diagon Alley.

There was so much to look at. There were shops for exotic animals, street venders with potions, a gag shop, and people in funny clothing all over. They passed one store that sold broomsticks. Violet couldn't believe that all these things, like witches flying on broomsticks, were true.

James walked up from behind Violet. He was about a head taller than her, but was only had only a year or two on her. His smile was mischievous almost devious and it made Violet skeptical of whatever he was about to say.

"This place is pretty amazing, huh?" he said.

"Yeah," Violet replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I remember my first time here. I came when Dad took Teddy."

"Who –"

"He's my dad's godson. I couldn't stop staring at everything."

"I'm having trouble right now."

"Maybe later we can check out some of the other stores."

"That'd be great!"

"Hey, Uncle Ron, where's Hugo?" James turned to Mr. Weasley suddenly.

"With your grandparents," Mr. Weasley replied.

James turned back to Violet and said, "Hugo's their other kid. He's Lilly's age."

Violet nodded, not sure how to respond.

"There it is," James announced, "Gringotts."


	3. Wands

Wands

Gringotts was a huge building that had a ton of witches and wizards going in or coming out of it. Its engraved sign was high above them, looming with secrets.

"I reckon it's the largest bank in the world. It's definitely the largest in London," James said.

"We're in London?" Violet gasped. Her house was a fair ways away from London, yet they had walked to the alley.

"Do you get the concept of magic?"

Violet flushed a light pink.

"Come on," Mrs. Potter said.

James jogged to the door and held it open for them. Violet was beginning to think he was more excited than her.

When they entered, Violet thought it looked very much like a regular bank. However, there was a beautiful painting on the ceiling. So much was compacted into the painting it would take a whole day to name all the things in it. Hanging from the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier.

"Name?" asked an odd sounding voice.

Violet looked down and to her surprise saw a dwarf. He was above 3 feet tall, with half a head of white hair, pointed ears, a large crooked nose upon which a small pair of glasses rested, and long impatient fingernails.

"Potter, Weasley, and Madley," replied Mrs. Potter.

"Madley's you," James told her. "Your mum's maiden name."

Violet nodded, pretending to have already known that. She didn't want James to be telling her everything. It always sounded like he was trying to say something other that what he was.

Violet tried not to stare when the goblin or dwarf creature walked over to her and motioned for her to get in the cart. Violet took a seat next to James behind Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Potter. Violet ignored him for most of the ride, enjoying the ride and looking at all the safes. They stopped at the Potter's first.

"Check it out," muttered James.

The goblin, Violet determined that that's what he was, put the key into the safe lock and twisted it open. Violet's eyes grew wide when she saw the pile of gold inside. Mrs. Potter took out a small pouch and took some of the gold out. Next stop, Mrs. Potter told her after closing the safe door, would be Violet's.

Violet was sure whether to expect a lot of money or not, it depended on how much her unknown grandparents left to their only daughter. Hopefully the money was enough to get her through this year.

The cart lurched to a stop in front of vault 394. The goblin beckoned for the key. Violet stepped out of the cart and nervously handed it to him. He took it and walked so slowly it was painful over to the door. He opened it and to Violet's surprise there was actually quite a lot. It was around the same as the Potter safe. Violet silently thanked her late grandparents. It would have been embarrassing for her had she had more money in the vault.

Mrs. Potter handed her a small pouch. Violet thanked her and took a portion of the gold coins into the bag. The goblin locked the safe and told her to return to the cart. Violet returned to her seat next to James.

"Alright, those are galleons. Any silver looking coins are called sickles. The copper colored coins are called knuts," he said to her.

She nodded. Violet returned to watching her surroundings. There were so many torches that she couldn't help but wonder how they kept them all lit. Probably by magic, she realized.

They stopped at the Weasleys' vault and then returned to the main floor. Violet almost didn't want to leave. There was too much to explore. She only left because she knew there would be more to see outside and also the Weasleys and Potters had been kind to take her along it would be rude to make them wait for her.

Violet kept her pace fast to keep up with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Potter, but James held her back by her shirt collar.

"What are doing?" she demanded.

James walked up behind her and spoke in a hushed tone into her ear.

"Do you want to know why my dad acted the way he did towards you?" James murmured.

Violet turned around, interested. "Yes. Was it because I'm not dressed like a wizard?"

"No, my dad doesn't care about that stuff. It's because –"

"James," called Mrs. Potter.

James looked up at his mother without raising his head away from her ear. There was a hint of darkness in his eyes and an obvious irritation due to having been interrupted.

"Stop trying to trick Violet," she said.

Violet blushed a little and turned back around to continue walking.

* * * *

They met back up with the other and bought their books. Violet stayed with Rose and Albus, Al, for she was angry with James for apparently trying to trick her. At least, that's what Mrs. Potter said he was doing.

Rose was hopping with excitement, for now they would be going to get their wands. Violet wasn't sure if she could handle all these new exciting experiences. Her mind was still pondering the goblins at Gringotts, how could she keep jumping from one thing to the next?

"I can't wait to get my wand," Al told Violet.

Violet grinned, "Me neither. None of this feels real, so maybe having a wand will."

"I'll bet it will," Rose said. "I hope my wand is pretty…"

"It's made of wood, it can only be so pretty," Al remarked.

"Keep up, shorty," James teased. Mrs. Potter gave him a stern, disapproving look.

They followed the adults and James to a large store. It was called Ollivander's.

"It's not really owned by Ollivander anymore," Rose told them. "It was closed a while back, but then his former apprentice reopened it in his name."

Violet nodded. The shop wasn't very crowded, but its contents were amazing. It looked like a library of wands. The shelves went all the way to the ceiling, likewise with the ladders leaning up against them.

"Hello!" called a voice from the depths of the shop. "I'm Michael Travell, owner of the store. Let me guess, you three are here for wands."

Travell pointed at Al, Rose, and Violet. Lilly tried to say that she was too, but Mr. Potter hushed her. Rose had a large grin on her face, excitement clear in her eyes.

"All right, let's start with you," Travell said to Rose. Rose nodded.

Travell started to walk towards the wands when suddenly a box flew out at him. He ducked and the box fell right in front of Rose. Travell chuckled.

"It seems your wand is just as excited to meet you as you are to meet it," Travell told them.

He picked up the box and opened it. Then he handed the wand to her. It was made of a beautiful dark, polished wood. Rose gently took the wand and gave it a wave. Pink bubbles came out the end of it. Violet's eyes widened in amazement. Lilly started popping some of the bubbles. Travell told them that the core of the wand was an enchanted rose. Violet found that it was very fitting for her.

"I'd say that wand's just for you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Now let's find your wand, young man," Travell said to Al.

Travell went through five wands before finding one that made a connection with him. It was made of oak that had been carved with some sort of design. The core was made up of two hairs of a centaur and one hair from a unicorn. Al seemed happy with it. Violet was definitely excited to get her wand after them.

"What's your name?" Travell asked Violet.

"Violet Riddle," she told him.

Travell seemed surprised. Violet's smile fell. Why was everyone behaving like this around her? Everyone was acting cautiously around her, except for the kids. Was there something the adults knew about her that she didn't?

Travell shook his head and plastered a smile back on his face.

"Well let's find your wand, Miss Violet," he said.

Violet followed him through the isles, blinking away some of the dust that was floating off the boxes. Travell took out one of the boxes and handed a wand to Violet.

"Try waving it," he said.

Violet did and out of the end of the wand fell a flower; a violet. Violet grinned, knowing that this wand was meant to be hers. Travell started to walk back towards the front.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he murmured to himself.

Violet froze for a moment, not understanding his behavior, but then followed him back to the front.

"This wand is made yew," Travell said, his face no longer in the happy smile. "The core consists of werewolf hair, a hair from a unicorn's mane, and a drop of dragon blood. It's not a common combination."

"It's made of yew?" Mr. Potter murmured.

"It's unique," Rose said with a smile.

Violet nodded. She couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong, but she knew she hadn't. Maybe this was just how witches and wizards behaved.

They each paid for the wands and went to return to the bookstore.


	4. Oops

**AN: I've never done an Author's Note, so I'll have a go. Sorry about the long wait if you have been waiting to read. Other stories came up and school and my computer crashed... This chapter's a little odd, but I hope you like it :) btw sorry for spelling Lily's name wrong in previous chapters...  
**

Before going into the bookstore they got their robes fitted. It filled Violet with excitement and anticipation for school. She almost wanted to where them back to the bookstore, but decided she'd prefer to keep them as clean as possible. They left the robe fitters and headed toward the bookstore.

When Violet stepped back inside the bookstore she saw a few heads turn her way and instantly turn back. Violet took no notice.

"Violet, over here," Rose called.

Violet smiled and followed Rose. She, Violet and Al decided they would split up because they all required the same books. Violet decided to get their Transfigurations books. She walked up the stairs and began looking for the First Year's book.

She excused herself past a couple of wizards who eyed her curiously.

"That's her," she heard one of them whisper.

"That's her? That's _his –_" the other started but was hushed by the first.

Wizards and witches were very curious people, it seemed to Violet. She gather the three copies of the textbook and moved on to find the new _Hogwarts, a History. _Mrs. Weasley said it was a supposed to be a very good book and although Rose had rolled her eyes when her mother said this, Violet thought it'd be best to listen to her.

Violet wobbled with her stack of books now six books high. She regretted not making two trip at once. But she continued down the staircase, determined not to make a fool of herself so quickly. Another witch gave her a peculiar look. Did they look at everyone this way?

Slowly, but surely she made it down the steps. Mr. Weasley clapped and then took away four of the books.

"I'm sure you'd make Hermione proud," he said with a smile.

Violet smiled back. She felt a little strange. Many people had been giving her odd looks, which – regrettably – reminded Violet of her father who never failed to comment on something he didn't like. Why had he allowed her to go on this trip with the Weasleys? Yes he was going on a business trip, and it was nice to have someone to watch her, but they'd just met these people. Violet sensed that she could trust them, but still she didn't approve of a spell being cast on her dad. Violet made a mental note to ask how they convinced her father later.

Violet felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned and saw Lily staring back at her.

"Hello, Lily," Violet said with a smile, following Mr. Weasley to the spot where they pay.

"You're Violet?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And you're going to Hogwarts this year."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty nervous."

"I really want to go to Hogwarts, but they said I'm too little."

"Next year then, right?"

"Two years," she corrected her with a frown.

"That's not so long. I look forward to being in school with you."

Lily grinned back at her and said, "I knew what James said about you and You-Know-Who was wrong!"

Violet stared blankly at Lily, while the whole store seemed to hush. Mrs. Potter took Lily out of the store. Violet looked around at the others to make sense of what had happened, but none of them were reassuring. James was grinning, Al and Rose seemed surprised, Mrs. Weasley looked nervous, as did her husband, and Mr. Potter... Mr. Potter didn't have one particular expression. It looked more like he was studying her. It gave Violet goose-bumps. Whispers broke out around the store. Violet caught a few words, like the 'You-Know-Who' Lily was talking about, and some odd name Violet had never heard of.

"Let's just pay and get your things," Mrs. Weasley said to Violet, urging her husband forward.

Violet obeyed but couldn't help sneaking a glance at Mr. Potter. He was no longer staring at her, but lost in thought, looking at the floor. She was sure he knew something.

Everyone paid for their books and then it came time to split up.

"Why don't we all have dinner together?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Yes!" agreed Rose delighted.

"That'd be great," Mrs. Potter agreed. She turned to Mr. Potter, "Wouldn't it?"

"Yes," he agreed.

"That'll be great." Mr. Weasley said. "Teddy can come too, of course."

"We'll see you tonight, then," Mrs. Potter said with a smile.

"Bye," Al said to Rose and Violet.

"Bye," they both replied in unison.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led Violet and Rose out of the store and back to Violet's road. No one talked until they arrived at her house.

"What was Lily talking about?" Violet asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged a weary glance before Mr. Weasley replied.

"I think that's a question reserved for Harry – Mr. Potter," Mr. Weasley said.

The couple exchanged another glance, this time Mrs. Weasley seemed to be mad at Mr. Weasley. Violet still didn't understand though.

"Dad?" Violet called, opening the door.

"Hey, Violet," her dad said from the kitchen. He had all his luggage ready to go. "I'm about to leave."

"Are you sure you're all right with me staying with the Weasleys?"

"Positive. They told me how important it was for a witch to get training. And I think it's what your mother would have wanted. I've heard a bit about the Weasleys from your mother and I trust them quite a bit now. I'll be there to send you off to school, I promise."

It sounded too good to be true to Violet. She looked nervously at her father.

"They are good people. Heros. It's really an honor you're staying with them."

Violet glanced back at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were waiting patiently by the front door.

"If you're sure," Violet said. "I guess I'll see you on September first."

Mr. Riddle kneeled down and hugged his daughter. Violet hugged him tightly back. She missed him enough when he went away on trips, but those were temporary and she liked the alone time. Now she would be leaving him for a whole year to a place she doesn't know a thing about. For now all she could do was hold in her tears and wave to her father as he left in a cab.

Mrs. Weasley laid a gentle hand on Violet's shoulder. Violet turned to her.

"Don't worry, Violet," she said in a kind, mothering tone. "You'll see him again. There are Holiday breaks and then all summer. And you can write anytime."

Violet nodded and said, "I guess I should back my things."

Mrs. Weasley helped her pack while Mr. Weasley and Rose waited in the Riddle's living room. After Violet was sure she had everything she needed – quills, extra paper, and enough clothes – they carried the big trunk down the stairs.

"All set then?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Violet nodded mutely. She was curious as to what made these two such great heros and what kind of home they live in. And how they were going to get there.

"How are we going home?" Rose asked.

"We'll Apparate," said Mrs. Weasley. "Your father will go pick up Hugo while I take you two to the house."

"Apparate?" Violet repeated quietly.

But before anyone could respond, Mrs. Weasley had taken a hold of both Rose's and Violet's hand. Violet felt an awful squeezing feeling and it looked as though the whole room was closing in on them. She felt like her head was going to explode. And then after a loud crack they were in front of a door. Violet felt queazy and clung to her trunk.

"What just happened?" she asked weakly.

"We Apparated," Mrs. Weasley explained with a smile. "When your older you learn how to pop from one place to another."

Violet nodded and then looked at the house in front of them. It was a cute country home with a porch and a lot of empty space around it. It was an off-white color with black shutters. A surprisingly normal looking home compared to what she saw in Diagon Alley. Inside, however, you could tell that it was a magical home. The clock that had just sung the hour hung above a wall of moving pictures, over by a large book shelf a duster was dusting it by itself, and on the multi-colored couch was an odd looking paper that kept shifting titles.

"Wow," Violet murmured.

"Welcome to our humble little home," said Mrs. Weasley with a cheerful smile. "Make yourself feel at home. Rose can show you where you'll be staying."

"Come on," Rose said, taking Violet's hand.

With one last look around the strange house, Violet followed Rose up the stairs.


	5. Stories

**AN: This chapter has spoilers from the Deathly Hallows, but if you read the second chapter that was pretty much spoilers. And by now I'm sure things would have been spoiled for you already... Please enjoy.**

Violet was staying in Rose's room. An extra bed had been put in next to Rose's. Violet placed her trunk at the foot of the bed. A loud crack, announcing the arrival of Hugo and Mr. Weasley, sent Violet and Rose down the steps. Rose ran to her brother and brought him over to Violet. Rose nudged him in the back.

"H-hello," the little boy said.

"Hi, I'm Violet Riddle."

"This is my little brother, Hugo," Rose explained. "He's shy, but he'll warm up to you eventually."

Hugo stared up at Violet with wide eyes that made her uncomfortable for a long moment and then ran up the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Violet said to the laughing family members, blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Weasley said. "It's about time he's met someone outside the family. Hogwarts would hit him hard."

Violet smiled a little.

Rose and Violet talked about Hogwarts up in their room while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley prepared supper together. Violet was skimming the pages of _Hogwarts a History _while Rose told her everything she knew about the school, which wasn't too much, but more than Violet knew. Rose was beginning to explain that a lot of it had been rebuilt a while ago, but she stopped herself. When Violet urged her on, Rose simply blushed and told her to forget it. Violet didn't.

"It'll be great to use magic once we're there!" Rose said, excitedly.

Violet smiled and agreed.

"There will be all sorts of classes too! I'll bet the older students can do some amazing magic!"

Violet nodded, letting her mind wander. She hoped there wouldn't be too many bullies. But James had already proven to be one. Hopefully they wouldn't have too many encounters. She didn't like how foolish he made her feel.

When the knock came at the door, the two girls were giggling with excitement.

"That must be Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," Rose said, hopping off her bed.

Violet hesitated, remembering her awkward time with Mr. Potter, before following Rose down the steps to greet the Potters. This time, another wizard is with them. He's tall with bright turquoise hair and an unhappy expression.

"Oh, Violet," Mrs. Potter said, pulling the man aside. "This is Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson."

"Hello," Violet said, nervously.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Teddy said with a smile.

His smile was radically different from the unhappy expression he had been wearing just a moment before.

"Nice hair," Mr. Weasley commented, resulting in a smack on the arm from Mrs. Weasley.

Teddy blushed and then his hair changed to a dark brown. Violet blinked in amazement.

"He's a Metamorphmagus," James said. "So in about ten minutes he'll probably decide to look completely different."

Teddy grabbed James by his collar, held him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. James punched Teddy, but couldn't manage to break free, for Teddy was much bigger. Mr. Weasley laughed at them, while Mr. Potter told the two to take it outside. Mrs. Potter have to intervene when they actually were going to go outside.

"Alright, dinner will be ready in about half an hour," Mrs. Weasley announced. "Until then, please try not to get hurt."

She eyed James, Al, and Teddy, who looked around as though it was nothing of importance. Mrs. Weasley smiled, signaling the end of her announcement. Al, Rose, James, Lily, and Hugo all gathered to go play games outside, while Violet walked over to Mr. Potter.

Mr. Potter seemed surprised and nervous that Violet was coming to him.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter," Violet began, "but I was wondering if I could ask you some things?"

Mr. Potter stared blankly at her for a moment, and all eyes left in the room were on the two.

"Let's go out take a walk," Mr. Potter agreed.

He led her out the back door and they started making their way up the hill. They walked in silence and finally Mr. Potter sat down at the top of the hill. Violet paused and then took a seat next to him. The view was incredible. The plains all around seemed to be never ending. Long grass tickled Violet's arms and legs.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mr. Potter asked, but Violet was pretty sure he already knew.

"Well people were giving me a lot of funny looks in town," Violet began. "And Lily said something about a 'You-Know-Who.' What did she mean?"

Mr. Potter sighed and said, "I hoped I wouldn't be the one to explain this..."

"Mr. Weasley said you were the one to ask."

"Of course he did. God that man never grew older than sixteen."

Violet stared at him blankly and waited for him to continue.

"A while ago there was a very bad wizard who called himself Voldemort," he began, "but his real name was Tom Riddle."

"That's my father's name..."

"As it turns out it's a very common name in your family."

"So this Voldemort is related to me?"

"Distantly. His father was your great-great-great-grandfather, I believe. There may be a few more greats. He had two sons. One with Merope Gaunt, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and one with another Muggle, giving birth to Tom Riddle Jr."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle became Voldemort?"

"Yes. He did not know his father had another son before he killed him."

"He killed his own father?"

"Tom was a hateful wizard. His father left his mother who died shortly after he was born. The hate he had toward his father grew, though. Eventually he hated all Muggles and Muggle-borns."

"Muggle-borns?"

"A witch or wizard who has two Muggle parents. There used to be people, unfortunately there still are some, who thought that certain wizards were superior because they are 'pureblood.' It's rare now, because the number of pureblood wizards is dwindling. But Tom wanted to rid the world of anyone who had what he considered to be dirty blood."

"That's awful..."

"It is. He killed many people before he fell from power. And even that took quite some time."

"How'd he... die?"

"It's a long story. First everyone thought he was destroyed when I was a baby. He tried to kill me after he killed my parents, but my mother sacrificed herself which saved my life and destroyed Tom's body. But he left me this scar."

"Just his body?"

"Well, he found some really dark and really forbidden magic that helped him survive. He created a new body for himself over a decade later. There was a great battle at Hogwarts."

"We you and the Weasleys in it?"

"Yes... along with many of our friends . It was a tough battle with many losses. I was the one who had to face Tom and end him."

"Did you?" Violet asked, her eyes wide.

Mr. Potter chuckled and replied, "Yes. Do you understand why others are concerned that you've showed up?"

Violet nodded. She was related – distantly, but still related – to a very evil wizard who Harry Potter had killed. She could only imagine what bad memories her presence brought. She silently forgave him for his weird behavior earlier in the bookstore. Now she completely understood why he had behaved in such a manner.

"Don't worry about what people say," Mr. Potter said, not looking at Violet, "you're not dangerous. Do you have anymore questions?"

"No," whispered Violet.

Mr. Potter stood up and started to walked away. Violet shot up.

"Mr. Potter!" she called.

He turned, quite surprised to have been called out.

"I'm sorry about your parents and your friends!"

She ran to him and hugged him, tears stinging her eyes. Mr. Potter was frozen with surprise, but then he smiled. He patted her lightly on the head and told her that they best hurry to dinner. Violet wiped her tears away and followed Mr. Potter back to the Weasley house.

**AN2: Whoa another author's note. Sorry about the basic recap of the whole Harry Potter series... but you know, Violet has to know. thanks for reading. **


	6. Rumors

**AN: Thanks for reading, it's really appreciated. Rate or Review if you get the chance. Enjoy**

Dinner was delicious, as Violet told Mrs. Weasley three times. Since her mom died, Violet hadn't had any food of this. Her father wasn't the most brilliant cook, but he was learning. Violet and Mr. Potter avoided each others eyes throughout the whole meal.

After dinner, Al, Rose and Violet watched Teddy as he morphed his figure. It was amazing to behold as he grew as tall as the ceiling, then shrank looking quite like a leprechaun with bright orange hair and an orange beard. He transformed then into an old man and then, to further Violet's amazement, he transformed himself to look just like Violet. She laughed and stared at Teddy, who then had the same long black hair, pale skin and light blue-grey eyes as her. Violet's face fell slightly then. Teddy's parents hadn't come to dinner with him. Could it be that his family was hurt because of Voldemort as well?

Teddy returned to what Violet assumed to be his normal self and he fell back on the couch next to James. The two started bantering. Al and Rose started talking to Violet about Hogwarts again, rejuvenating the feeling of excitement. Al had heard a little bit more about Hogwarts from James and Teddy, so he filled them in on what classes James said were good or bad and which teachers were good or bad. Violet glanced over at James who was snickering and muttering something to Teddy who rolled his eyes. She wasn't sure if the information James offered was very reliable.

"Teddy, who was your favorite teacher?" Violet asked.

"Uh, I never really thought about it," Teddy replied. "Hagrid was probably the best adult there. I don't know if you could call him a teacher."

"He comes over to our house sometimes," Al said.

"Yeah. I guess I liked Professor Claudius. He teaches Charms now."

"What about Professor Lane?" asked James.

"The Transfigurations professor?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah. Did you like her?"

"You're joking right? The woman is mad."

Al, Rose, and Violet exchanged nervous glances. James laughed.

"A really good professor was Professor Peter Price," Teddy told them.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" called Mr. Weasley from the table.

"Yeah, you've all met him, right?"

"Yeah, he's a good man," Mrs. Weasley said.

"He knows more defensive magic than us, I think," Mr. Weasley said.

"It's not like you or Harry paid attention is school," Mrs. Potter shot back.

"Kids, don't follow their examples," Mrs. Weasley said.

They laughed, while Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley grinned at each other.

"Did you like Professor Longbottom?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Herbology isn't my subject," Teddy said.

"What about you, James?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"Well, Neville's great and all," James began with a smirk, "and he's really into all the plants, but I'm not as into them."

"Don't call him Neville," Mr. Potter said.

"We haven't seen Neville is such a long time," Mrs. Weasley said.

"We should meet up on Holiday," Mrs. Potter suggested.

James smirk was gone now and replaced with a bored expression. Violet thought he would have been protesting his father's suggestions, the thought of a teacher staying over wouldn't thrill many. Perhaps because this Neville was a family friend, it was different.

"Who's the new Potions teacher?" Mr. Potter asked then.

"Professor Oliver," Teddy answered. "He managed to make Potions tolerable."

"I thought Potions was fun," James said.

"That's because you made one that turned your whole class purple for a week," Mrs. Potter said sternly, but there was laughter in her eyes.

"Well done," Teddy commented.

"Please, don't encourage him," Mrs. Potter pleaded.

A little while later, the Potters had to leave. Al gave a wave goodbye to the girls, blushing when James started mocking him for it. Teddy was second to leave, dragging James out behind him by the collar. Mrs. Potter followed them out, with little Lily trailing behind her. Mr. Potter said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who afterwards, ushered Rose and Hugo up to bed. Then Mr. Potter stopped in front of Violet.

"Thank you," Violet murmured.

Mr. Potter nodded, his eyes fun of pain. Violet hugged him again, this time receiving no reaction from Mr. Potter.

"I'm sorry for everything he did," she told him, to further her apology earlier.

"It wasn't your fault," Mr. Potter told her. "You weren't even born yet."

"I know... I just needed to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Thank you. You should go to bed."

Violet murmured an agreement and rushed up the stairs, not pausing to look back at the man leaving. Mr. Potter closed the door behind him, ignoring the curious looks of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Violet went to her new room and saw that Rose was waiting for her. Violet sat cross-leg across from Rose.

"What did Uncle Harry tell you?" Rose asked, hugging her pillow.

"He told me about that Voldemort, Riddle, man," Violet replied faintly.

"Oh. Uncle Harry's a big hero. People said it was his destiny to defeat him."

"What's his destiny now?"

Rose didn't answer. She stared out the small window, watching the grass sway back and forth like a giant ocean. Violet followed her gaze, finding the motion relaxing. She didn't understand why she had said what she did. The words tumbled out on their own. It made her wonder though. If one has a destiny that is fulfilled at such a young age, what are they meant to do with the rest of their lives? Violet searched through ideas.

"To teach," Rose said. "To make sure it never happens again, that's his destiny."

Violet smiled.

"I can't believe I'm related to such an evil person..." she murmured.

"You're distantly related," Rose corrected her.

"Even so...I feel like I'm responsible for everything he's done. I look at your parents and I just think that I hurt them."

"But you didn't."

"Where are Teddy's parents?"

"It's really not your fault. Mum and Dad said they died fighting in the war."

Violet turned away from Rose and buried her face in her pillow. This day was too much for her. First she discovers she's a witch, she finds out she's going to a boarding school all year to learn how to be a witch, she has to leave her father, and now she learns she's related to an evil psycho who destroyed people's families. The wizarding world is still just rebuilding; the last thing they need is Violet to show up.

"Really, no one thinks you are connected to him other then your one great great great great great grandpa!" Rose said. "Voldemort was like you're half-great great great great grandpa. That doesn't even mean anything!"

"But –"

"Look, Violet. You weren't even alive when he was. You didn't even know about him until now. You're not him. You never will be. People right now are just unstable. They'll believe anything."

"Like what?"

"Oh... well you know. The rumors James has heard and told Lily. Like that you're his reincarnation. It's a bunch of nonsense. He's dead for good. Uncle Harry is positive."

"He seemed pretty scared of me."

"No he wasn't scared... surprised, I think."

"You're really nice, Rose."

"Really, though! And he seems to like you now, don't you think? I saw you hug him earlier."

"I was just telling him how sorry I was about his parents."

"That must have made him like you!"

Violet shook her head, but smiled and then shrank under the covers. Rose followed, reluctantly in suit.

"I think you're a good person," Rose muttered.

"I think you are too," Violet said. "Thanks."

"Goodnight!"

"'Night."

Violet surrendered to the sleep that was tugging at her already drooping eyelids. That's when the nightmares began.


	7. Houses

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are especially welcomed for this chapter because it does overlap with JK Rowling's Epilogue. Please tell me if there are spelling mistakes too, i try to get them all but sometimes the slip past. Enjoy!**

Violet awoke with a start. She thought she had screamed, but no one else had woken up, so she assumed it was just part of the dream. Violet fiddled with her blankets and thought about the nightmare. She couldn't remember what had happened, but she knew it was terrifying. Her heart was pounded against her chest as though it wanted to break free from its confinement.

She huddled herself against a corner and remained there, wide awake, until she heard others stirring. Violet slowly lowered herself onto the ground and peeked out the door as though she were afraid a monster would be there to meet her on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked from behind her, making Violet jump a foot in the air.

"N-nothing," Violet replied. "You scared me half to death."

"Okay... well let's go down for breakfast."

"Right... right."

Violet followed Rose into the kitchen where they grabbed a plate of eggs and toast. Mr. Weasley was already sitting and eating away. Hugo had yet to appear.

"School begins in a week," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yep! I can't wait!" Rose said.

"Me neither," Violet agreed with a little smile.

The week passed by rather quickly. Violet slept well the rest of the week. She probably only got the nightmare the first night because she was staying at a new and very foreign place. The Potters joined them for dinner again and once the Weasleys went to the Potter's. Violet now understood that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been friends with the Potters since school. It made her wonder if she would be able to create such bonds with the weight of certain late family members on her shoulders. Violet stood in Rose's room with her trunk next to her, suddenly anxious about Hogwarts.

Mr. Riddle was downstairs getting further acquainted with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Violet was just walking down the steps, still out of sight, when she heard their conversation.

"You're not very closely related, but you understand how it might affect some people," Mrs. Weasley said. "He killed many people."

"It's horrifying," Mr. Riddle said. "Will other children hurt her?"

"I sure hope not," Mr. Weasley said. "There are teachers and prefects who keep a rather close eye on the students."

"And she's gotten quite close with Rose and Al," Mrs. Weasley added. "That will change many people's prejudice ideas."

"Let's just hope they're in the same house," Mr. Weasley muttered, "and not Slytherin."

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Riddle said.

"It's one of the four houses of Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley explained. "One for each founder. They students are sorted into the houses based on prominent traits. Slytherin was the house that Voldemort was in. If Violet is sorted into Slytherin... well it might not help the situation."

Violet couldn't believe it. If she wasn't already stressed, she certainly was now. She really wanted to have fun at school and so far it was already going to be difficult, now she had to get into a house other than Slytherin so that she isn't labeled off as evil. So far Violet hadn't had time to worry about magic. Rose came down the steps next her.

"You forgot your wand," Rose said with a giggle.

"Oops," Violet laughed. "I better not do that again."

"I'm so excited, let's get going!"

Violet followed Rose down the steps and ran over to her father.

"Violet," Mr. Riddle said with a smile. The two hugged.

"You two will be following us to the train station," Mr. Weasley said.

"You'll have to trust us once we get there, alright?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Neither Violet nor Mr. Riddle quite understood what they meant, but they nodded anyway. Mr. Riddle loaded Violet's trunk into the back of his little car. Violet overheard Mrs. Weasley bickering with Mr. Weasley about driving. Apparently this was one of Mr. Weasley's first times driving. Violet giggled when Mr. Riddle looked at her nervously.

The ride was rather long, and Violet grew concerned. Gazing down at her ticket she saw that they had to reach the train by 11. Hopefully they would make it in time. Still staring at her ticket she noticed something odd. The platform was listed as platform 9 ¾. Violet wasn't sure if there was such a thing. Then she remembered that she was traveling with wizards now.

They pulled into a train station in London and rushed inside. Violet and Mr. Riddle trailed behind the Weasleys. Little Hugo had come with them and was tightly clinging to his mothers arm.

"Goodness," Mrs. Weasley murmured, "there are so many people here."

She was correct. The place was packed with people moving every which way. Violet stayed close to her father so that she would not be pushed away by a fierce moving business person or a bumbling conductor. The Weasleys stopped in between platform 9 and 10.

"Where is the platform?" Violet asked.

"Nows, where you got to trust us," Mr. Weasley said. "It's through the wall right here."

"Pardon?" Mr. Riddle said.

"Just follow us and walk through the wall," Mrs. Weasley said.

Rose and Hugo started walking quickly and to their amazement they disappeared right through the wall. Violet and Mr. Riddle looked at each other dumbfounded and watched again as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went through the wall after them.

"Should we...?" Riddle asked.

"I guess," Violet said. "I have to get to the train, don't I?"

"Alright then..."

Violet could tell her father was very doubtful and nervous. She was also, but she had to believe in what she had just seen. With a burst of courage, she grabbed her fathers hand and ran at the wall. When she opened her eyes she and her father were at another train station filled with people happily loading up the massive train. Violet heard the conductor call all board for Hogwarts and she was filled excitement once more. She turned to her father and grinned. He smiled back at her and looked around the train station with wonder. Anything that made her father amazed was indeed impressive.

"How do I get back?" Mr. Riddle asked.

"I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will show you how," Violet laughed. "The train leaves in ten minutes."s

"Let's load your trunk," Riddle replied.

They passed their trunk on to one of the train attendants who put it in a cart with the rest of the students'. The attendant mentioned to Riddle that they'd had to keep the trunks away from students after there were many kids stealing out of other kids stuff. But they told everyone to grab one set of robes if they weren't already wearing theirs like Rose. She was quite proud of her robes and the fact that she was going to Hogwarts. Violet didn't wear hers in case Lily came to say goodbye. She didn't want to make her feel bad.

Mr. Riddle said goodbye to the attendant. And they walked about the platform. A little ways down the Weasleys and Potters were chatting and bantering. Violet didn't want to bother them, and she wanted to spend time with her father before the train left. One sentence did drift over to them that caught Violets attention. Mr. Weasley was telling Rose that he would disinherit her if she was in Slytherin. Violet froze. Mrs. Weasley quickly disagreed with him, saying something about turning the kids against each other. Sure, Mrs. Weasley didn't care about houses, but if Mr. Weasley thought it was awful for his daughter to be put into Slytherin... what would he think of Violet if she was put there?

The conductor called for kids to board again, this time was the last call. Violet hugged and said goodbye to her father. He told her to write whenever she got the chance and she agreed. She stepped on the train, glanced over her shoulder, waved one last time to her father, and boarded. She would miss her father. She might miss her home. She didn't have friends at her other school, so there was no one there to miss. Now she was on her way to a new and exciting school.

She walked through the train's corridor, clutching her robes close to her chest and searching for an empty compartment. As she looked she accidentally ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," Violet apologized.

"It's okay," said the boy. He had short pale blonde hair and eyes that seemed cold, but he had a warm smile that lit up his face. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'm Violet Riddle."

"Oh. I heard you were coming to Hogwarts..."

"I guess everyone has."

"I guess thats a lot of pressure. Sorry. Well it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Scorpius began to walk away.

"Wait, what year are you?" Violet asked.

` "First, same as you."

"Alright. I'll see you around then."

"Yeah." Scorpius smiled and went into another cart.

Violet was pleased with her first encounter with someone from her grade. It gave her hope for making friends. Now all she had to do was find Al and Rose.

She went up one cart and found Rose and Al chattering away. They stopped and warmly welcomed her to join them. Violet grinned and took a seat next to Al.

"Hello," Violet said. "What's up?"

"James saw Teddy kiss our cousin!" Rose said excitedly.

"That's gross," Al remarked.

Violet laughed while Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hey, do you know a boy named Scorpius?" she asked them then.

"Dad and Uncle Harry know his Mum and Dad," Rose answered quickly, before Al could. "Dad told me to beat him in all our classes."

"Uncle Ron's being ridiculous," Al said. "He just doesn't like the kids dad. But I heard James say his granddad was a Death Eater. But I guess they switched sides by the end of the war."

"Their whole family has been in Slytherin," Rose continued, "so I bet he'll be too."

"What houses do you guys expect to be in?" Violet asked curiously.

"I want to be in Gryffindor," Al said, "but any house is fine."

"My dad wants me to be in Gryffindor," Rose told them. "He doesn't really like Syltherin."

"My dad said he new one of bravest men he's ever met from Slytherin," Al replied matter-a-fact-ly.

"Well that doesn't make much sense," Rose countered. "Gryffindor is for the brave, right?"

"And Ravenclaw is for the smart, but your mum was in Gryffindor."

"I hope we're in the same house," Violet murmured faintly.

Al and Rose turned to looked at her. They both smiled and agreed. Violet smiled half-heartedly. It didn't matter if she was brave, if she was put in Slytherin it would only appear as though she's following the footsteps of a distant relative.


	8. Hogwarts

The train ride was very enjoyable. Violet had never been on a train like the Hogwarts Express, only a subway. The seats were nice and comfortable and the train was a nice temperature so it almost made Violet drowsy. This quickly turned around when the candy cart passed by. Al helped Violet pick out some of the best sweets.

"Does this really have every flavor?" Violet asked.

"Just 'bout," Al replied.

"It's gross though," Rose warned her before taking a bite out of a chocolate frog.

"Want to try one?" Al asked, holding out the box to her.

Violet made a face, took a red one from the top and bit down. Rose and Al watched her expectantly. She swallowed and looked back at them.

"It was cherry," Violet told them cheerfully, having expected an awful flavor.

"You're kidding!" Rose replied.

"You're a lucky one, you are," Al said. "The first time I had them I got something like fish eyes."

"Ew!" Rose and Violet exclaimed.

"James said someone wrote a book about all the different flavors."

"What does James know? He always lies."

"He said Uncle George has a copy."

"Then send him an owl. I bet you five sickles he's wrong or lying."

"You're on. I'll send it once we get to Hogwarts."

"Do you have an owl?" Violet asked.

"No, but I'd like one," Al replied. "James said a lot of kids at Hogwarts have their own owls, but I can use a school owl."

"You believe everything you brother tells you?" Violet asked skeptically.

"Most of it."

"All of it," Rose corrected. "It's painful to see him get tricked so often."

"Oi, firsts," called the familiar voice of James from the doorway. "I'd get changed into your robes soon, if I was you."

The three nodded to him, but he did not move. He stared at Violet, making her feel uncomfortable. His face was devoid of its usual playful smirk. In its place was a grim and serious expression and a coldness that gleamed in his eyes.

"Are you nervous, Violet?" he asked, a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Yes," Violet answered. "It's very different from the, uh, Muggle world."

"Of course she's nervous, James," Al said. "Leave her alone."

"Don't worry about school," continued James, ignoring Al. "The only thing I'd worry about really is which House you'll be in. We don't want you hated around school."

"No, we don't," Violet whispered.

"Go away, James," snapped Rose.

James smirked and walked away, letting the door slam shut. Violet began fiddling with her wand and starring down at her feet. Why was it that James was able to bother her so and make her feel so awful? It was a talent, she supposed. A horrid one, but a talent nonetheless. Why did he want to make her feel so worried?

"Don't listen to him," Rose said. "James is just mean to everyone."

"I don't care which house you're in," Al said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "That means a lot."

Rose threw her arms around Violet and hugged her tightly. Violet hugged her back. After they all put on their robes. Rose squealed with excitement as the train began to slow, while Al pressed his face against the window to try and get a peak at the school. Violet couldn't contain her excitement either and a huge grin grew across her face. It was actually happening; she was going to Hogwarts.

They tried to rush off the train, but were blocked by the number of other students. Once they managed to get off the train they heard someone calling for all first years. Al and Rose and Violet found their way to a giant bearded man with an enormous dog that looked tiny next to the man. Violet titled her head up to look at him.

"'Ello, Albus, Rose," the giant man said.

"Hello, Hagrid," Rose and Al greeted him.

"Alright, first years," Hagrid boomed, addressing all the first year students, "you will be coming with me to the school on the boats. Stay close, now."

Rose wrapped her arm around Violet's and the two of them, with Al trailing behind, followed Hagrid to the boats. The three got in a boat together. And after everyone had got in a boat, they magically began to move forward, following Hagrid's boat. Violet fought to keep her mouth closed as the growing castle began to loom over them. Rose started hitting Violet's arm, but she ignored it. The sight was too captivating. Never had she imagined it would be so beautiful; indescribably so.

They followed Hagrid to the doors of the castle where it was explained where their trunks would be placed and what was to happen next. Professor Longbottom met the first years in the Entrance Hall and lead them to the doors leading into the Great Hall. The first years were buzzing with excitement and had to be hushed by the professor before he could speak.

"Next you will be sorted into one of four houses tonight by the Sorting Hat," Professor Longbottom said. "You will either become a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin student. After you are sorted you will join your corresponding table and enjoy the feast. Wait here a moment, I'll check to see if they're ready yet."

As soon as Professor Longbottom slipped through the grand doors, the chattering began again. Everyone was murmuring about the different houses or foods or the amazing architecture. Scorpius appeared next to Violet to say a quick hello before they got sorted.

"I hope we'll be in classes together, if not the same house," Scorpius told her.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Violet replied.

Rose looked around Violet at Scorpius and then turned back at Al. Scorpius and Violet could tell it was growing tense so he excused himself. Professor Longbottom came back out of the doors and held it open.

"We're ready for you."

**AN: Shorter... yeah. I have to write a poem/song for the Sorting Hat which may take a while. Unless you, reader, think that that isn't necessary. Review to tell me what you think :) I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
